Two dimensional strategy games that permit limited base building functionality exist. Notable among these strategy games is Clash of Clans (SUPERCELL). Clash of Clans is a strategy game where players construct and expand villages, unlock successively more powerful warriors and defenses, raid and pillage resources from other villages, and create and join clans. Another two dimensional strategy game is Kingdoms of Camelot (KABAM, San Francisco, Calif.), in which users manage resources, trains troops and build weapons in an overall quest to acquire more cities for the Kingdom. The drawback with such two dimensional strategy games is the two dimensional nature of the combat. Rather than provide a rich three dimensional combat in which a user can shoot or throw a weapon into three dimensional space, combat is limited to two dimensions.
Given the above background, what is needed in the art is a new genre of video games that overcome the above-identified deficiencies in existing video games.